


affections

by CorvidConundrum



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidConundrum/pseuds/CorvidConundrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a valentines day thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DollyPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/gifts).



Lightening stabbed at the shadows that clung to the room, the faint rumble of thunder grumbling in its wake. The rain fell heavy, slamming at the roof and windows, as wind clawed in futility at the walls. He shifted slightly fighting the urge to kick off the covers, the room had quickly settled into a stifling stillness of the power outage that made even his normally frigid feet suddenly sweat. He buried his face in the halo of Marie's hair, trying to will himself back to sleep, inhaling the smell of it and wrapping his arms tighter around her. The arm beneath her cradling the swell of her breasts and the other one cradled the smaller swell of her stomach. It had been three months since he had had a single cigarette and he still felt like he wanted to pull his hair out. The thought at the back of his head, always clawing at him, that just one couldn't hurt, that it would just be one. It was beginning to grow both very irritating and near impossible to ignore. The small break that was given to them after some pipes had burst and caused severe flooding in most of the classes sure as hell wasn't helping. He sighed raising a palm to his face, fingers scratching at the rough stubble that had sprouted. Another flash of lightning tore at the shadows and he began to unfold himself from around her clumsily. His hand brushed across the plush surface of the pregnancy pillow as he pulled his arm free from under her. He felt a small frown tug at his lips and almost flicked it out of her loose grip just to spite the thing. Not that it would have known the difference, he was well aware that is was an inanimate object. Despite this knowledge it still felt as if the sloppy grin sewn onto its face was mocking him, gloating at the fact that it was wrapped in her arms. Not him. 

He slid to the edge of the bed, fumbling quietly for the thin framing of his glasses on the night stand. When he managed to find them he slipped them onto his face and stood up, his shorts sliding to hang loosely off his hips. He stretched, raising his hands high above his head, several of his joints shifting and popping beneath his skin. He ran a hand through his hair and padded from the room, his steps silent against the floor. Even though it was near pitch dark in the hallway he had no difficulty finding his way to the kitchen. He pulled a drawer open, the contents shifting as he did, to pulled out a candle and a book of matches. He struck a match, scratching at his chest absent mindedly as he held the small flame to the wick of the candle till it had produced a slightly larger twin of itself. He flicked is wrist, the small motion putting out the miniature torch to rest in a smoking trail, and stood there for a moment watching the guttering flame. He leaned against the counter, resting his chin in his palm. It hoped and danced, casting a faint orange light and toying at the shadows. For a moment his thoughts stood still in the wake of the flame. 

A sigh tore itself from his throat and he walked over to the pantry, pulling the door open. He reached in and grabbed a box of fruit snacks, one of the less odd things that Marie had been craving. He would rather have had a sandwich but he had no idea how long the power would be out and didn't want to risk opening the fridge and letting out what remained of the cool air. Sleep, or the desire for it, pulled a him. His eyes burned and there was an odd weighty feeling clung to his mind. He tugged one of the small packets out of the box before returning it to the shelf. The thin plastic crinkled in his hands as he bit open the corner of it. He grabbed the candle and headed into the small space they had started to decorate as a nursery, the fresh painted walls and thick carpet were a stark contrast to the rest of the building. 

The door frame bit into his shoulder where he leaned against it as he popped on of the bits into his mouth, frowning at the realization it was from one of the sugar free packs. Marie was on a sudden healthy kick. Still he rolled the chewy candy around in his mouth, the taste of imitation orange flavoring filling his mouth. His eyes surveyed the room and it contents. The mound of stuffed animals piled on the diaper changing table. The small pyramid of boxes filled with diapers. The scattered scraps of his failed attempt to put a department store crib together. He frowned at the sight of that, swallowing the fruit snack and popping another in his mouth. 

The feeling of two arms wrapping around his waist jolted him from his thoughts, the hand holding the candle jerked a bit sending a small trail of wax across his knuckles that cooled and hardened. She rested her face against the exposed skin of his back, her breathing deep kissing his skin in a hot mist. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Marie. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail that hung over one shoulder. Her eyes closed, the candle light dancing against the angry scar tissue that blossomed around the empty socket of her left eye. She had a gentle half sleepy smile on her face. He smiled gently at her over his shoulder and tapped the pack of candies against one of her arms, offering the pack to her. Her eye opened with a question and grabbed at it pulling it to where she could see it.


	2. 2

Her arms fell from his waist and he padded farther into the room to the pile of crib parts. The carpet was coarse against his skin when he knelt next to the pile of the crib parts and began to sit them back in the box they had come from. The whole thing was overly complicated and irritating. They had spent more than what was a reasonable amount on it only to find out that the directions made no sense what so ever and that it was made of cheap compressed sawdust. Fiber board, that's what the retailers had referred to it as when he had made a heated call to them. He would rather spend money on lumber to build a proper sturdy one than deal with this. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Marie leaning against the door frame where he had been moments ago, her eye closed and arms crossed over her belly. The candle He had set on the small shelf that clung to the wall next to her, the light sending the shadows dancing around her.

Stein stood, sliding the last of the pieces into the box and walked over to her. He cupped her face in his his hands, running his thumbs over her eyebrows, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She looked up at him with her eye, a small smile curving her lips. She placed her hands on his chest leaning against him, her swollen belly pressed into him. There was a small fleeting flutter where her stomach was pressed against him and he blinked looking down, heart skipping a beat for a moment. When there was a second one he slid to his knees and rested his face on Marie's stomach. “Hallo Kleiner, ich bin traurig, dass ich dich geweckt. Ich habe schon eine ganz schön nervös, da wir herausgefunden, dass du kommst, und ich will alles genau wie Ihre Mutter, perfekt zu sein.“He murmured quietly placing light kisses against her stomach. Marie giggled as he did running her hand through his hair. There was a small click, a beep from the microwave, and a faint whirring as the power returned and the ac kicked on. He looked up at her with a small smile before he stood, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “We should get you back to bed.“ He said as he pulled her back towards their room. 

The curtain fluttered faintly as the vent in the cieling. Outside the window the rain was now a quiet spattering and the wind had died out. She stopped just inside the door with a small frown before turning to go to the bathroom. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. The last few days she had begun to have severe nausea during the night. He would have rather have been with her but she practically threw him out after the first few times.He slid his glasses off, placed them on the nightstand, and pulled the covers over him. He frowned as he bumped into the cursed pregnancy pillow and blinked. Stein sat back up and grabbed the pillow sitting still for a moment as he listened intently. When he heard nothing he stuffed it into the small drawer in the nightstand.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a dirty trick to pull and he knew that but he still felt triumphant when Marie slid between the covers next to him, frowning as she groped for the pillow. She looked at him with an arched brow, silently questioning him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, placing a wet kiss on her forehead. She sighed, no doubt rolling her eye, and shifted until she was comfortable. The sensation the crept into his mind as sleep pulled at him was thick and heavy. Like slowly being pulled into something without anyway to prevent it. His limbs began to feel as if small weights had been hung from his joints and the only thing that kept his body in place, from sinking into the earth, was Marie. There were few moments where just as he finally slipped into unconsciousness his body would jerk him right back. The sleep starts irritated him, the thought that his brain would suddenly think he was dying just because he got relaxed too quickly was absurd. 

His mind must have finally realized what was really occurring because when he opened his eyes faint grey sunlight was beginning to stream through the window. He looked down to where Marie was curled around him, legs entwined with his and arms wrapped around his waist. Her hair was hanging in loose curtains that refracted the silver light in a soft golden halo. Her face was pale yet flushed from sleep, her lips partially opened her breathe sending small hot kisses misting against his chest.He wiggled his fingers into her hair up to the scalp with one hand and idly rubbed her back with the other. She pressed herself against him with a sigh, rubbing her face against his chest making a soft sleepy noise. He felt his heart rise at it and smiled leaning closer. He placed a light kiss on her nose, the spot between her eyebrows, her forehead, both of her cheeks which was about the time that her eye fluttered open with a groan, her lips jaw. “Franken?“ Her voice was still thick from sleep as she squinted up at him. “Good morning sunshine“ He said with a light chuckle, grinning wider when she rolled her eye with a heavy sigh. “You hungry, or should i start the bath?“ he asked trailing kissed down her neck and across her collarbone. “Just the thought of food makes me feel sick. I think Ill just have some coffee for now, i need to make a few calls though.“ She said rubbing her eyes as she rolled onto her back with a groan moving to get up. Stein grabbed her hands interlacing his fingers with hers as he straddled her, his thumb rubbing rubbing along hers and he pinned her to the bed and lead in closer. He brushed his lips against hers gently, his lips curling into a smile as he placed gentle kisses down her neck and along her collar bone. She made a noise in protest despite her head turning to bare her throat and her eye fluttering shut. He chuckled nuzzling into the hollow just below her ear. 

The blaring sound of a generic ring tone cut through the air and he hissed in irritation as he pulled back.


	4. 4

The heady aroma of the dark Colombian beans began to waft from the coffee pot as a thing] waterfall of coffee trickled into the pot, the machine gurgling and steaming as it worked. He breathed in closing his eyes as he leaned back against the counter top and ran a hand through his hair. He frowned deeply at the sound of laughter from their bedroom. It wasn’t the laughter that particularly displeased him, it was the subject and recipient of the laughter. Marie’s former partner and best friend had called and there was no way of averting what was currently occurring. He pushed the nagging thought to fulfill that ever present nicotine craving and pushed off the counter to fetch a mug from one of the cabinets. As the last of the black liquid dripped into the pot he pulled it out and poured nearly a full mugs worth and dropped one sugar cube in. He preferred black coffee but Marie would only drink if there was enough creamer in it that it was debatable that there was even any coffee in it in the first place. The coffee was hot as he took a massive gulp of it, the warmth of it radiating throughout his entire chest leaving his arms suddenly feeling colder than they had been. There was a sudden burst of uproarious laughter and he furrowed his brow taking small sips from the mug till it was gone. He place the mug on the counter and stretched before walking down the hall to the bathroom where he had hidden something special the day before. 

He lifted the lid of the hamper and pulled out the small bottle of oil before sitting on the toilet. He rolled the bottle in his hands, warming the liquid as best as he could and glanced at the slowly growing pile of motherhood magazines that had begun to accumulate around the toilet, some having so many dog ears in them the corners may as well have been cut. He stood and peeked out in to the hallway. Their bedroom door was still shut. Carefully he crept to it and cracked the door enough to peek in. Marie was sprawled out on the bed with her back to him as she listened to the person on the line. A wide grin spread across his face and he squeezed in, careful not the open the door too wide and cause the hinge to squeak, and shut the door behind him. His foot steps were completely silent and he padded over to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and opened the bottle with one hand. With the other he lifted the bottom of Marie's shirt, pulling it up so that he had a full view of her back. She glanced back at him with a questioning look as he squirted the liquid into his hand. He rubbed it between his palms then rested his hands on her hips. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, his hands working their was up her back in deep languorous circles. She closed her eye shaking her head with a sigh as he did. He worked his way up and down her back a few times, placing light kisses along her shoulder as he did before pulling her shirt back down. “Coffees ready betthäschen“ He said quietly. He was almost to the door when he heard the person on the other end of the line screaming. He felt world around him shift beneath his feet. “You're not on the phone with Kami anymore are you?” He asked in a weak voice. Marie stared at him confused holding the phone receiver a few inches from her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ties directly into what im working on next.


End file.
